Treasure Trove
Coral Reef Trovicus, more commonly known as Treasure Trove, is a kelpie pony and traveling merchant and trader hailing from the underwater kelpie kingdom of Tsushima. He develops a romantic relationship with the berry farmer Strawberry Swirl and through her fathered a qilin-kelpie hybrid, Dewberry Drop. His full name in Tsushiman style translates to "Trovicus of the Reef family from the Coral Shire". Physical description Treasure Trove is a bright blue kelpie with a short brown mane and beard and bright sea green eyes. His horn is curved slightly upward, he has light blue finned ears, dark blue hooves and light green fins over his back and behind each leg. When in his kelpie form, his hind legs form into a tail with a light blue fin, matching the color of his inner ears, and two pelvic fins. In pony form, he has a regular tail similar to other ponies. His beard and tail are held together neatly with red, decorative beads and he usually wears a brown turban with an orange sea star, purple scallop shell and white nautilus shell. Personality Treasure Trove is extremely likable, social and charismatic. He easily makes friends with nearly everyone he meets, charming them with his personality, stories of his worldly travels and the various items he procures from other lands to sell. Because of his likable personality and his generous deals, many are very open to trading with him and rely on him to acquire items from faraway lands for them. He is also quite a romantic, often calling Strawberry various names to flatter and compliment her as well as bringing her gifts from Tsushima and other lands every time he visits her farm to purchase berries. Abilities Powers *'Form change:' Treasure Trove is able to change his form to suit either land or sea. His hind legs are able to transform into a long tail. **'Underwater breathing:' Treasure Trove is capable of breathing underwater. *'Telekinesis' Skills *'Swimming and aquatic adaptability:' As a kelpie, Treasure Trove is highly skilled at swimming and adapting to any aquatic environment. *'Charisma:' As a traveling merchant, Treasure Trove is very charismatic and socially friendly with everyone he meets. This usually allows him to talk his way into a deal or trade and build various beneficial relationships. *'Business intuition:' Treasure Trove is particularly skilled in the business world when it comes to negotiating deals and bartering items with customers and clients. Equipment *'Conch shell caravan:' Like most of his family, Treasure Trove utilizes a giant conch shell as his caravan, using it to carry all his goods and merchandise to and from Tsushima. Due to Treasure Trove regularly making trips to land, he has specially modified his with wheels. Background Born to the Reef family in the Coral Shire, Trovicus comes from a long line of worldly traders from the kingdom of Tsushima. Since his family's home is situated in the Coral Shire, Tsushima's market and commerce hub, Trovicus grew up surrounded by bustling commerce and trade, learning the foundation for skills he would later use as a traveling trader. Trovicus makes regular travels to lands beyond his home, visiting new places and meeting new creatures. He loves exploring and experiencing new cultures and lands and regularly trades with citizens of other lands for their food, spices, and various other items, trading items from Tsushima while bringing those other items back to sell in his home. During the course of his travels to many different lands, he adopted the name "Treasure Trove", a more pony-styled name to better mingle with other creatures due to the confusion of what order to say his Tsushiman name in. One place that Treasure Trove regularly visits is the Mei Berry Thicket of the Qilin Glades in the kingdom of Wu Xing, where he regularly purchased berries to bring back to Tsushima, where they have become quite popular among the citizens. As his trips to the Thicket went on, Treasure Trove eventually became enamored by the Thicket's primary farmer: Strawberry Swirl. Every time he visited, he would bring her a small gift from Tsushima. Eventually, the pair did enter a romantic relationship. Unfortunately, it would not last due to Strawberry's previous experience with her estranged husband. Strawberry's previous husband had abandoned her and their family in order to pursue his own dreams and she feared that Treasure Trove's profession as a traveling trader would ultimately result in the same. So, Strawberry chose to end the relationship to spare herself the heartbreak. Treasure Trove accepted her decision, despite his own heartbreak, and discontinued his trading routes to their farm as he could not bear to see her without being reminded of how much it hurt not being able to be with her. Unbeknownst to Treasure Trove, his short relationship with Strawberry Swirl resulted in a qilin-kelpie daughter named Dewberry Drop. Trivia *Treasure Trove is named after the phrase of the same name, meaning buried treasure. *Treasure Trove is loosely based on Trader Johann from the How To Train Your Dragon series, prior to the series' twist reveal. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Good